


Choice

by EHyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic for "Goodbye Stranger" in which I attempt to not contradict anything we saw on screen. How Meg might have survived. Implied Meg/Castiel, but Cas doesn't actually take part in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

“Go. Save your brother. And … my unicorn.” And Sam went. Meg was proud of him, in a way; the Sam Winchester she’d first met all those years ago would have protested, would have tried to save her too, but Sam had grown up since then. It occurred to her that some—that Castiel—might not see this as a good thing.

_Your angel doesn’t want you to die for him._ Well, tough. At this point, her options were limited. _You know that’s not true._ And Meg was hit with the sudden realization that this inner voice was not her own self-doubt at all, but what was left of the soul of the body she possessed. She’d thought it had checked out a long time ago. _I had. But then the pain stopped. You should go._

Crowley had taken a page out of Castiel’s book. Though he couldn’t carve sigils on bones with only a touch, the way the angel could, there were … messier … ways to accomplish the same thing. But Castiel had erased the Devil’s Trap that tied Meg to her meatsuit when he healed her. _He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t want you to get away._

The human girl was dead. Her body had died a hundred times over in the last year alone. _Between you and the angel I’m patched up pretty good, though, and it’ll only take you a few seconds to escape. I can hold together that long. Tonight’s the last time I die, one way or the other, you know that. Crowley doesn’t need to get both of us._ This was the most talking her meatsuit had ever done, barring the initial panic and screaming of course, and Meg had to wonder, why?

_Well, that’s a stupid question. I’ve wanted you out of my head since you first showed up. You never questioned it before._ The girl was being deliberately obtuse, of course. Why help her?

_I hate you, you know. To say you ruined my life is a laughable understatement. But the angel seems to think you’re worth saving. And you were best when you were caring for him, you know—it was harder to hate you, then._ She should have known the answer would be some vomit-inducing human sentimentality.

It wasn’t like Meg wanted to stand here and die, of course. But—she’d lied to herself. She’d said she chosen a cause and kept to it, and she told herself that in opposing Crowley she was serving Lucifer as she always had. And she might be able to convince herself that here, in her last stand against Crowley, she was dying for that cause. But if she lived—

If she lived it would be for Castiel.

_Oh, screw your stupid personal philosophy--if this is the end I want to die as myself!_ That got through to Meg in a way the girl’s sappy optimism had not—maybe it was meant to—and, barely realizing she’d made the decision, Meg threw back her head and left her meatsuit behind. Crowley yelled out in rage as soon as he realized what was happening, but at that point there was nothing he could do—except punish the human girl. She hadn’t collapsed, but stood her ground against the King of Hell, armed with Meg’s angel sword.

“You would have gone to heaven, did you know that?” said Crowley to the girl. “Yet here you are, clearly taking the side of a demon. I think that makes you mine. Did you think this was going to be over? I can beat on you for eternity.”

Meg felt a moment of regret for the girl, but there was no time for that. And no cause. She’d made her choice.


End file.
